Uub and Buu get the honors!
Uub and Buu get the honors! is the third chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. As the title implies, this chapter focuses on the matches of Buu and Uub against two inferior characters. Some significant characters for the later chapters make the official debut in this chapter. Plot The Vargas comments on the Namekians from Universe 10 giving up so early in the tournament. A helper Namekian replies that there will be others who would join later. The next match would be Android 17 versus I'K'L. Since I'K'L has not hatch from his egg yet, it's considered a forfeit. They quickly roll on to the next match which is Southern Kaioshin versus Burter. Burter starts off by boasting about his speed. Southern Kaioshin challenges that by punching his gut in a split second. Babidi orders Buu to go as it was his turn to fight against Bujin. The match starts off with Buu landing a hard punch onto Bujin's face. Bujin then uses his ability in telekenesis to transform the area around Buu into clocks. Buu then counters Bujin's technique by using his own telekenesis to turn the area around Bujin into sweets. Buu then punches Bujin in the face once more. Bujin uses his Psycho Thread technique to cut Buu into pieces, but Buu instantly reforms to deliver a final punch which causes him to win the match. As Trunks watches Buu land back over to his balcony, Gohan comes over to greet him. After Trunks returns the greeting to Gohan, Gohan tells Trunks that he became the guardian of Earth. Trunks then reintroduces Gohan to Android 16 and Gohan tells him how he saved the world in his Universe. Gohan wonders why Android 16 wants to be in the tournament. He then replies that he wants to kill Gokū. After hearing that, Gohan returns to "his wife" Videl. He tells Videl that he met up with his friends from the future, Videl replies that he already did that an hour ago. The Gohan from the alternate universe then comes over and the main universe Gohan figures that he's in the wrong space. Videl from the main Universe asks Gohan why he was over there while Universe 18 converses with Universe 16. Alternate Pan spots Gokū and is happy to finally meet him. Gokū figures the his alternate self would be dead, but then he finds out along with Vegeta that their alternates are still fused together as Vegetto appears. Vegetto then states that he ended up using the potara earings to defeat Kid Buu. He then assumes that Uub has Buu infused inside of him and wonders how Gokū did that. Before Gokū could explain, it was Uub's turn to fight. He was placed against a Tuffle named Tidar. Both fighters seem to be confident on their victory. Tidar fires a series of missiles towards Uub, but Uub manages to dodge them all while making his way towards Tidar. Once in close range, Uub propels Tidar backwards. Despite Uub's power, he notices that Tidar's armor was strangly heavy. Tidar fires even more powerful missiles, which Uub has noticed and destroys them without touching them. Tidar then pulls out a blade and swings it towards Uub from a very far range. The shockwave ends up bifurcating his arm and cutting the entire arena in half. Tidar explains how the blade is able to preform such a technique, but Uub obliterates Tidar in a single blast thus winning the match. Uub quickly asks if someone could fix his arm. Babidi then comes over and offer him a deal to fix it yet Uub declines. Super Buu fixes his arm instead to mock Babidi. He then explains that in his universe that everyone has been absorbed him. After the tournament arena is reformed, the tournament announcer say that the next match will be Nail and Recoome. Trivia * Universe 15 was eliminated in this chapter. * Buu defeated Bujin by only punching him, which seems to be done intentionally.